wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds
Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds is the 16th episode of the 11-minute version of Wiggle and Learn (TV Series). Plot Dorothy introduces a song with a story about a handsome prince. Sam arrives and greets Dorothy. Dorothy briefs everyone about the story. The prince meets a lady with a black velvet band. Then the princess has gone missing, but the prince goes to find her. Now for the detailed story. *'Song': Black Velvet Band Captain Feathersword narrates the story. Sam sings the main verses with each of the characters in the story singing a verse as well. Anthony is the butcher. Fernando is the bicycle maker. Caterina is the florist. When the prince reaches the princess (played by Carolyn Ferrie, the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur), he serenades her. They then proceed to dance and the princess even sings a verse. Wags greets us and shows how he's wearing a painting smock and painting beret and has his paint palette and paint brush, so Let's Paint! He's sits down to his painting on an easel when Dorothy arrives and wants to look at his painting. He says OK, but that it's not very good. Dorothy wants him to talk about what he's painting. Wags says he likes painting and wearing his smock and beret. He enjoys mixing paint on his palette and putting the paint on the paper. Wags sighs so Dorothy asks what's wrong. Wags explains that his paintings never look like he wants them to look, like the horse, tree and dragon currently on his painting. Dorothy consoles him by explaining that a painting doesn't have to look like anything; many famous painters just use the paint to show colors and shapes, which Wags is already doing. She thinks his painting is really nice to look at. Wags realizes that he can be an artist after all, and Dorothy encourages him to keep painting. Hooray! Transcript See here Gallery DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy BlackVelvetBand-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordReadingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Captain Feathesrword reading the story TheProfessionalWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles CarolynFerrieinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Carolyn Ferrie BlackVelvetBand.jpg|"Black Velvet Band" BlackVelvetBand2.jpg|Prince Michael and Anthony the butcher BlackVelvetBand3.jpg|Prince Michael and Fernando the bicycle maker FernanditoMoguelinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Fernandito Moguel BlackVelvetBand4.jpg|Prince Michael and Caterina the florist CaterinaSingingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Caterina singing BlackVelvetBand5.jpg|Prince Michael and the princess BlackVelvetBand6.jpg|The dance ball HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds.jpg|Wags in a smock HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds2.png|Wags walking to his easel HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds3.png|Wags sitting down HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds4.png|Wags' art pellet HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds5.png|Wags' paintbrush HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds6.png|Wags painting a picture HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds7.png|Wags failing HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds8.png|Dorothy arrives. HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds9.png|"Hello, Wags. Can I have a look at your painting?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds10.png|"You can if you like but it's not very good." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds11.jpg|"It's so colorful to me. Can you tell me about it?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds12.png|"What do you want to know?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds13.png|"I thought what you might to talk about your painting." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds14.png|"Well, I like painting." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds15.png|"That's a good start." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds16.png|"And I like wearing an artist smock and beret." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds17.png|"You look very smart wearing them, too." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds18.png|"And I really enjoy mixing the colors on my pellet HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds19.png|and I like putting the paint on the paper." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds20.png|"Uh-huh." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds21.png|Wags groaning HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds22.png|"So what's the problem?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds23.png|"My paintings never look like I want them to look." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds24.png|"What do you mean?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds25.png|"Well, I wanted to paint a horse" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds26.png|"but it didn't look a bit like a horse" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds27.png|"and I wanted to tree" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds28.png|"but it didn't look like a tree." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds29.png|"And I wanted to paint a dragon" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds30.png|"but it didn't look anything like a dragon, either." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds31.png|"But a painting doesn't have to look like anything." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds32.png|"Doesn't it?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds33.png|"Of course not. A lot of famous painters just use the paint to show colors and shapes" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds34.png|"and you're already doing that." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds35.png|"I think your painting is really nice to look at." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds36.png|"Do you think so?" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds37.png|"And the painting can just be a mixture of colors and shapes and lines" HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds38.png|"so I really can be an artist after all." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds39.png|"Of course you can. Just keep painting." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds40.png|"I will." HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds41.png|Dorothy clapping HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds42.jpg|Wags and Dorothy Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:Music Category:Episodes featuring only one song Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 6 Galleries